Eyes of the Jackal
by C.L. Night
Summary: When her life comes to end, a mere slave with a personal hate for the gods, become a tool in an ultimate war between Sutekh and Osiris. Given a second chance at life by the God of Mummification, she becomes the Champion of Anubis. Now she must settle the war before it engulfs all of humanity. Eventual Anubis/OC, not solely based on romance but more adventure. Please review.


**Author's Note ~ **A new fanfiction based on a topic that's been an interest of mine since I could remember. I always had an obsession with Egyptian Mythology and my favorite god out of all always been Anubis. Now there is hundreds of lore on this god so there might be a mixture of many in here. Just a little warning. Without any further adieu, this is the prologue of _Eyes of the Jackal_. Please review!

* * *

**_Eyes of the Jackal ~ An Egyptian Fairytale_**

_Anubis and Original Character_

_Adventure/Romance/Suspense_

_Rated T for sexual content, violence, and language_

_Written by C.L. Night_

* * *

** A Heavy Heart**

It was dark and silent. The desert's night responding with its eerie chill, as it did every night to remind the captive of her predicament. Every inch of her body was weak and frozen. Her head rested against the cold chains that bounded her wrists, the dirty tendrils of her wooly hair tickled her face. The young woman licked her parched lips that haven't had the privilege of feeling the comfort of fresh water for days. Something began to nibble at her bruised and battered feet and she released a scratchy scream as she frantically kicked through the darkness. Whatever the hungry creature was, it scrambled away with it's claws digging into the dirt. A sigh escaped from her lips; the gods were cruel to her every chance they got. They stole her mother away from her when there were plenty of debts to be paid, they put her on the path of slavery, and now here she was, a hole surrounded by nothing but darkness. Her voice was low but held so much vindictiveness as she cursed and blamed the gods that she was brought up to fear and love. It was their fault and she hated them with all of her being.

The calling of jackals broke the silence and she lifted her head slowly. Their high pitched laughter ringing in her ears. In all the past nights that she was locked down here in the quiet darkness, she never once heard anything but the scrambling of claws against dirt. She grimaced. Jackals only roamed one place, crypts. Homes that housed the dead. Now she had an idea of where she was held captive. She was in a tomb. As if sensing another presence, the girl glanced around the darkness, her legs pulling closer to her chest. And there it was. Amber orbs peering through the black, staring her down. Its mouth opened, revealing sharp fangs as it released a short bark. Horror embraced her. Her hazel eyes never once strayed from the object of her nightmare. Two pointed long ears stuck from the top of its head, it stood on long skinny four legs. She wasn't dead. Why was it here? And more importantly, how did it get in here?

Oddly, the creature sensed her fear and tilted its head slightly before sitting. Its paws tapped gently into the soil and gave an irritated growl. This was most peculiar. In an instant, light flooded the tomb, casting away the darkness and the canine. Men, painted red, stepped towards her, releasing her of her chains and forcefully raised her to her feet to drag her out. Haven't walked in days, her legs struggled to keep her frail form from crumbling as they dragged her down halls alit with torches. The flames dancing against the hieroglyphs upon the sandstone. Their fingers buried themselves into her arms, preventing her from escaping. Still she tugged and struggled with the bit of strength she had. They dragged her further down into the catacombs and as they descended further, she could hear chanting.

Her eyes gazed around the catacomb. Torches were alit and there was an odd scent that reminded her of burning pigs' fat. More men painted red surrounded a slab, chanting and on their knees. She stumbled as they made their way down flights of sandstone stairs. As they made it to the odd circle, her suspicions were clarified. Traces of blood were left on the stone slab. Her eyes widened and she began to shout, horsily. She squirmed, kicked, fought for freedom but she was too weak. Tears raced down her cheeks as she continued to fight. She was forced down on the slab and her wrists and ankles were chained one by one. Her attention diverted to the man that came forward. It wasn't until now that she noticed his skin was not covered in paint but in blood. His face was adorned by a mask that resembled a crocodile, aardvark, camel, and other animals that escaped her mind.

In his hand, was an obsidian dagger. His voice erupted from the mask, dark and full. He was a human. Not a god. And yet, she still feared as if he were because of as the moment, he held her life in his hands. The chanting grew louder and louder as if it were the roaring thunder. Sweat perspired against her forehead and her neck. Her pulse raced in tune with the chanting. She could feel her heart struggling to keep up. Her eyes watched as the object of her doom raised above her. A curse left her lips in a sad, wet, whimper that was drowned out by the music of death. The tune halted as the dagger came down in a flash. A sudden anguish engulfed her chest, strangled her heart. Her eyes gazed up at the mask as her body became suddenly cold and she was thrusted into silent darkness...


End file.
